Bad Dark Wizards
by Stormcloud Empath
Summary: Short ficlet. Contains OotP spoilers. After eavesdropping on Harry and Dumbledore, Dobby decides to punish Kreacher.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Bad Dark Wizards**

_Dobby needs a place to hide. . .Dobby needs a place to write. . .Dobby must write a letter on behalf of Harry Potter. . ._

Dobby stopped pacing as the golden door appeared.  He hurried into the Room of Requirement, where a small house-elf's writing table was waiting for him.  Though he hadn't specified it, he found to his delight that a quill, a roll of parchment, an ink bottle and a scarlet envelope were sitting on the table, ready.

Dobby quivered as he took the quill and dipped it into the ink.  Dobby would be punishing himself tonight, but that wasn't important.  Dobby had to write his letter.  Harry Potter would want him to write his letter.

Dobby looked resolutely around the room, noticing a wooden chair in the corner.  Dobby seized the chair and hit himself hard over the head with it.  The chair shattered, and Dobby, rubbing his head, returned to the task at hand.

Dobby sucked on his quill for a moment, then began to write.

_Dobby knows what Kreacher did, Dobby heard Professor Dumbledore telling Harry Potter, Dobby heard his master compare Kreacher to Dobby. . .Dobby has never been so insulted in his whole life, not even when he served his old masters. . .Kreacher's  new masters. . ._

_Dobby once told Harry Potter that his old masters were bad Dark wizards. . .Dobby had to punish himself. . .but Dobby was right. . .Dobby will not take back what he said, because Kreacher's new masters are bad Dark wizards. . ._

_Kreacher__ betrayed his master, his good master. . .Harry Potter is saying that Sirius Black was a good wizard, and Dobby believes Harry Potter, because Harry Potter freed Dobby from his old masters-Kreacher's new masters-and Harry Potter is noble and good. . ._

_Dobby hates Kreacher, Dobby cannot comprehend, Dobby is hearing that Kreacher is just like him, Dobby will not be compared to Kreacher, because Dobby fought back. . .Dobby had to punish himself, but Dobby fought, and Dobby was freed, Dobby is not a good house-elf, but Dobby serves a good master because Dobby fought. . ._

_Kreacher__ sickens Dobby, Dobby feels no pity at all for Kreacher. . ._

_Dobby and Kreacher were born to serve bad Dark wizards, but Dobby rebelled, Dobby is a bad house-elf, but Dobby serves a good master, Kreacher is a good house-elf, but Kreacher serves bad Dark wizards. . .Dobby does not understand. . .why does Kreacher want to serve bad Dark wizards, when Kreacher could serve Professor Dumbledore?_

_Dobby hears that Sirius Black was mean to Kreacher, but Dobby does not care, Dobby knows that Kreacher really wanted to serve bad Dark wizards, and Dobby knows that Harry Potter loved Sirius Black, so Dobby hopes that Kreacher's new masters treat Kreacher worse than Dobby. . .Dobby never thought he could wish that on any house-elf. . ._

_Dobby is not hearing everything his master tells Harry Potter, Dobby left to punish himself as soon as he heard what Kreacher did, Dobby had to punish himself for listening, but Dobby is angry, because Dobby knows that Kreacher never punished himself for lying to Harry Potter and betraying his master, Kreacher needs to punish himself. . .Kreacher is a bad house-elf. . .even Winky would say Kreacher is a bad house-elf, and Winky served a bad master too. . .poor Winky. . .but Winky is better than Kreacher, better for Winky to punish herself than for Kreacher to punish his master and Harry Potter. . ._

_Dobby is sending this as a Howler, Dobby knows he will have to punish himself, but Dobby wants his old masters to hear everything. . .Dobby wants them to know that they are bad Dark wizards, Dobby wants to punish them and Kreacher. . ._

Dobby read over his letter, then sealed it in the scarlet envelope.  Dobby wanted to proceed up to the Owlery, but before he could do so, he knew that he would have to punish himself.  Professor Dumbledore would not approve of Dobby's scheme.  Dobby pocketed the Howler, then seized a leg of the broken chair and smashed it against his face, over and over again until his nose had become so swollen that it resembled a black and blue pencil that had undergone an Engorgement Charm.  With that, Dobby turned on his heel and left the Room of Requirement.

FINIS


End file.
